Is It Only Me?
by Aumy Sakura
Summary: Akankah kali ini Sakura mengalami cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan lagi? Mampukah ia melewati nya? Akankah cinta nya terbalas? Akankah kali ini ia bahagia? OOC. AU. Chapter 4!
1. Chapter 1

Hallo readers, ini adalah fanfiction pertama aku. Dan kalau aku boleh jujur cerita ini campuran dengan pengalamanku. Mohon maaf kalau banyak typo nya. Karakter nya aku bikin OOC. AU. 

Disclaimer : All the characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto Sensei 

Chapter 1

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Halo?" Sakura mengangkat telfon nya yang berdering.

"Hai Sakura ini aku Ino. Aku punya sebuah tawaran kerja untukmu" Yamanaka Ino, sahabat Sakura sejak SMA.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau tentu masih ingat bahwa aku saat ini sedang magang di Konoha Hospital. Divisi finance membutuhkan anak magang dikarenakan salah satu karyawan ada yang mengambil cuti karena sebentar lagi akan melahirkan. Kalau kau mau datanglah kesini jam 3 sore nanti. Bawa saja berkas lamaran mu. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih Ino." Sakura menutup telfon nya. Ya saat ini sakura berusia 19 tahun dan sudah hampir satu tahun lulus SMA. Sakura memutuskan bahwa ia akan melanjutkan kuliahnya sambil bekerja. Sakura memang dari keluarga biasa saja. Ayahnya telah pergi meninggalkan keluarga nya sejak ia kecil. Sedangkan kedua kakaknya, Sasori dan Gaara sudah mempunyai keluarga sendiri. Alhasil sakura kini hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibunya saja. Sakura memutuskan mengambil kuliah malam agar pagi dan siangnya ia bisa gunakan untuk bekerja. Ia baru saja resign dari tempat kerja sebelumnya karena ketidakcocokan dengan bos nya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 14.15. saatnya Sakura berangkat menjuju Konoha Hospital. Jam 14.45, Sakura sudah sampai di Konoha Hospital. Segera ia keluarkan ponsel nya untuk memberitahu Ino bahwa ia sudah sampai. Tak lama kemudian Ino muncul didepannya.

"Ayo Sakura. Nanti kau akan bertemu dengan Temari-san. Dia adalah Executiv HRD disini. Aku tidak bisa menunggu mu karena aku harus melanjutkan pekerjaan ku. Good luck Sakura!"

"Baiklah."

"Kau tunggu saja disini sakura dan isi lah form ini. Nanti akan ada yang memanggilmu. Ku dengar bahwa Temari-san sedang ada meeting saat ini." Kata Ino sambil menyerahkan kertas form. Ino mengantarnya ke sebuah klinik Pediatric yang ada dalam Rumah Sakit tersebut. Klinik tersebut memang tidak jauh dari office room nya. Office room terletak di sebelah kanan gedung Rumah sakit. Di depan klinik tersebut terdapat bangku yang biasa digunakan untuk menunggu. Disitulah Sakura duduk.

"Oke baiklah."

"Kalau begitu aku harus segera kembali ke ruanganku. Sampai jumpa Sakura." Ino melambaikan tangannya dan beranjak pergi. Lalu Sakura mulai mengisi form tersebut. Ya form biasa saat kau ingin melamar pekerjaan. Setelah sekitar 20 menitan Sakura menunggu, ia dipanggil oleh seorang office boy.

"Haruno Sakura?"

"Ya?"

"Mari Haruno-san ikut saya. Anda sudah ditunggu oleh Temari-san"

"Oke."

"Silakan masuk Haruno-san." Kata office boy tersebut sambil membuka pintu sebuah ruangan. Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Permisi selamat sore." Sapa Sakura saat memasuki ruangan. Ruangan itu kecil. Ruangan yang hanya diperuntukkan satu orang saja. Ya mungkin itu adalah ruangan khusus seorang manajer.

"Oh ya selamat sore. Kau ini temannya Ino ya?"

"Iya betul. Saya temannya Ino."

"Perkenalkan saya Temari. Silahkan duduk." Sakura menjabat tangannya sambil berucap "Haruno Sakura" lalu duduk.

"Oke Sakura, disini kami sedang membutuhkan anak magang. Karena pekerjaan di Divisi Finance sudah overload maka kami membutuhkan bantuan. Nantinya kau akan membantu di Divisi Finance tersebut. Untuk saat ini mungkin sekitar satu bulan dulu tapi untuk kedepannya seperti apa kita lihat nanti. Untuk salary yang kami berikan tidak bisa sebesar salary kau yang terakhir karena untuk magang kami hanya bisa memberikan gaji perhari yang nantinya diterima perbulan. Jadi seandainya kau tidak masuk kerja maka tidak kami hitung. Untuk waktu kerja nya kami mulai dari jam 8 pagi sampai jam 5 sore. Aku dengar kau kuliah malam. Benarkah?"

"Iya benar Temari-san. Saya kuliah senin-jumat jam 18.30-22.00" jawab Sakura

"Oh begitu. Kurasa pekerjaan ini masih bisa kau kerjakan sambil kuliah kan? Baiklah untuk hari ini hanya itu saja. Aku minta maaf karena aku harus melanjutkan meeting ku kembali."

"Oh baiklah Temari-san kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, terima kasih." Sakura sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"Ya. Untuk kapan kau akan mulai bekerja nanti akan aku hubungi. Hati-hati Sakura. Sampai jumpa." Sakura pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan menuju kembali kerumahnya. Sekitar pukul 5 sore Sakura mendapatkan telfon dari Temari bahwa ia bisa mulai bekerja pada Senin besok yang berarti 2 hari lagi. Sakura sangat bersyukur walaupun hanya sebagai anak magang yang pekerjaannya hanya membantu saja. Setidaknya ia dapat memperoleh penghasilan untuk membiayai kuliahnya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari senin pun tiba. Tiba saatnya Sakura berangkat menuju Konoha Hospital. 2 Maret 2015. I will remember this day. Setelah ia sampai ia tidak langsung masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut. Ia menunggu Ino di depan Rumah Sakit. Setelah ia masuk ke dalam pun ia tidak langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan karena ia menunggu kedatangan Temari-san. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.15. sudah banyak karyawan yang mulai berdatangan. Temari-san pun akhirnya datang. Lalu ia mengajak Sakura untuk masuk. Namun bukan ke dalam Divisi Finance melainkan ke dalam ruangan HRD. Ruangan tersebut sangat pas-pasan untuk 3 orang bekerja didalamnya. Temari-san, Aburame Shino, dan Shizune-san. Sakura pun duduk di sebuah bangku lipat yang ada mejanya yang biasanya adalah bangku kuliah. Ia pun menunggu disitu dan hanya diam karena pada dasarnya ia memang anak yang pendiam. Ia menunggu disitu sampai sekitar pukul 09.00. Ternyata Temari-san tidak langsung membawa nya ke Divisi Finance karena Temari-san menunggu semua karyawan sudah datang. Ruangan tersebut agak tersembunyi. Untuk masuk ke ruangan tersebut, harus melalui seperti lorong kecil. Setelahnya barulah ternyata banyak sekali ada orang didalam nya. Dan ruangan tersebut dibagi untuk dua divisi. Divisi Finance dan Divisi Purchasing. Divisi Purchasing terdapat 3 orang didalamnya. Mitarashi Anko, Shimura Sai, dan Konan-san. Sisanya adalah karyawan Finance. Tenten-san adalah seorang kasir yang tugasnya mengeluarkan uang untuk keperluan perusahaan dan Yamato-san adalah seorang Account Payable (AP) Staff yang mengurusi tentang utang perusahaan kepada vendor. Mereka berdua mempunyai ruangan kecil sendiri yang hanya untuk mereka berdua saja. Ya, ruangan kecil didalam ruangan. Lalu ada Hyuga Neji sebagai Accounting Staff, Maito Guy sebagai Accounting & Tax Supervisor, Yakushi Kabuto sebagai Account Receivable (AR) Supervisor, Uchiha Sasuke, Shikamaru Nara, Terumi Mei sebagai AR Staff, Umino Iruka sebagai Finance Supervisor, Asuma Sarutobi sebagai Legal Supervisor, Inuzuka Kiba sebagai Legal Staff, dan yang terakhir adalah Hashirama Senju sebagai Finance Manajer. Ya untuk Legal memang tidak punya divisi sendiri tapi bergabung dengan Divisi Finance dibawah komando Finance Manajer. _Hell yeah entah kapan aku akan mengingat semua nama dan jabatan itu_ , kata Sakura dalam hati. Yang paling Sakura ingat hanyalah Hyuga Neji karena dari dia lah nanti sakura melakukan pekerjaanya. Kini Sakura duduk di meja Yuhi Kurenai, seorang karyawan yang sedang mengambil cuti melahirkan. Meja tersebut ternyata bersebelahan dengan meja Shimura Sai, Purchasing Staff. Ya meja yang cukup berantakan karena banyak tumpukan kertas diatas cpu nya. Ia diberitahu oleh Hyuga Neji bahwa tumpukan kertas tersebut adalah pekerjaan anak magang sebelum Sakura dulu.

Hari pertama Sakura diberi pekerjaan untuk memfotokopi rekening koran selama satu tahun untuk dikirimkan ke Auditor. Hyuga Neji bilang bahwa besok ia akan diajarkan bagaimana cara settlement kartu kredit. Ya untuk hari ini tangan Sakura sangatlah pegal terutama kakinya karena terlalu lama berdiri.

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokannya pun Hyuga Neji menepati janjinya mengajari sakura tentang settlement kartu kredit. Ya pekerjaan yang tidak terlalu sulit namun sangatlah membuat mata pusing. Mencocokan nominal antara rincian yang diberikan oleh pihak bank dengan sistem rumah sakit. Untungnya Sakura adalah orang yang suka dengan hitung-hitungan dan mengambil jurusan Akuntansi. Sehingga ia sudah biasa melihat sesuatu yang berisi angka semua. Yeah pada akhirnya Sakura harus memutar lehernya untuk menghilangkan pegalnya. Dan lama-lama Sakura pun sudah terbiasa dengan pekerjaan settlement.

"Bagaimana pekerjaan mu Sakura?" tanya Ino pada saat jam istirahat. Mereka duduk di meja dekat mesin fotokopi. Di sebrang mesin fotokopi tersebut ada sebuah pantry. Di depan pantry tersebut lah Sakura dan Ino makan siang.

"Hari pertama aku harus memfotokopi rekening koran selama satu tahun yang bahkan ada 2 outner penuh yang harus ku fotokopi. Lalu hari kedua Neji-san mengajari ku tentang settlement. Ya karena aku sudah biasa melihat angka-angka yang banyak, kurasa itu bukanlah hal yang mengerikan." Ino pun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong sudah berapa lama kau disini Ino?" Tanya Sakura

"Aku sempat masuk 2 minggu saja pada bulan November. Lalu bulan Januari kemarin aku ditelfon lagi untuk kembali kesini. Ya kalau dihitung sudah hampir 3 bulan." Jelas Ino.

"Apakah disini ada kemungkinan untuk menjadi karyawan tetap Ino?"

"Kurasa tidak. Kau ingat kan teman SMA kita yang bernama Nohara Rin? Dia sudah hampir satu tahun berada disini sebagai anak magang untuk Divisi MQM dan sampai saat ini pun status dan salary yang diberikan masih sebagai anak magang."

"Benarkah? Kenapa terdengar sangat menyedihkan? Ya tapi untuk saat ini aku hanya berfikir yang penting bisa untuk membiayai kuliah ku saja." Kata Sakura sambil menyengir

"Lalu kapan kau akan mendaftar untuk kuliah Ino?" tanya Sakura.

"Emm mungkin tahun depan. Doakan saja."

Pada hari ke empat Sakura berada disitu, ternyata ada anak magang baru yang ditempatkan di Divisi Purchasing. Nama nya Matsuri-san. Ia duduk di sebelah kiri Shimura Sai. Matsuri-san selalu mengikuti Sakura karena mereka sama-sama berstatus anak magang dan karena mereka satu ruangan. Matsuri-san berumur 21 tahun.

Setelah sekitar semingguan Sakura mulai memperhatikan ternyata setiap hari ada seseorang yang suka keluar kantor. Orang itu selalu mengenakan jaket saat keluar kantor. Dan jujur saja bagi Sakura jaket itu menambah ketampanan orang tersebut. Orang tersebut sangatlah misterius bagi Sakura. Karena Sakura masih jarang mendengar suaranya. Kalau diperhatikan ternyata orang tersebut juga suka keluar masuk ruangan Tenten-san dan Yamato-san. Bahkan terkadang Sakura mendengar tawa mereka. Sering pula orang tersebut keluar dari ruangan tersebut sambil tersenyum. Ya Sakura bisa mengetahuinya karena meja nya tepat berhadapan dengan pintu masuk ruangan Tenten-san dan Yamato-san. Senyum yang sangat manis, pikir sakura. Namun pada saat itu Sakura belum mengetahui nama pemilik senyum manis tersebut.

Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke! Ya akhirnya Sakura mengetahui nama itu!

Continue…

 **.**

 **.**

I would be happy if you like to Review for my fanfiction


	2. Chapter 2

Mohon maaf kalau banyak typo nya. OOC. AU

Disclaimer : All the characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Chapter 2

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura POV**

Akhirnya aku mengetahui nama pria itu. Sasuke. Ya. Uchiha Sasuke. Dia memiliki senyum yang sangat manis. Dan ketika ia tertawa, menurutku ia memiliki suara tertawa yang sangat lucu. Dia memiliki aura tersendiri yang membuat aku tertarik. Ah aku jadi tersenyum sendiri saat memikirkan nya. Lama-lama aku jadi semakin sering memperhatikan Sasuke-san. Rasanya aku memiliki perasaan terhadap dia. Ohmygod!

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 16.55, saatnya aku bersiap untuk pulang. Oh ya aku harus mengembalikan flashdisk Neji-san yang tadi dia berikan untuk data settlement ku. Saat aku ingin ke mejanya, aku berpapasan dengan Sasuke-san. Ohmygod! Jangan biarkan jantung ku copot ya Tuhan. Aku benar-benar dihadapan dia sekarang. Aku hanya setinggi pundak nya saja. Shit! Pria ini lumayan tinggi. Aku lalu mundur dengan maksud membiarkan dia lewat terlebih dahulu. Namun ternyata disaat aku mundur, Sasuke-san juga mundur berbarengan denganku. Dia juga bermaksud yang sama dengan ku. Pada akhirnya dia pun tersenyum pada ku dan membiarkan ku lewat terlebih dahulu. What the hell! Senyum yang sangat manis sampai membuatku bisa meleleh ya Tuhan. Sungguh hatiku dipenuhi dengan bunga saat pulang. Aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Sejak saat itu, setiap Sasuke-san keluar masuk kantor aku selalu memperhatikannya. Diam-diam mencuri pandang terhadapnya. Diam-diam mengagumi senyum indahnya. Diam-diam pula tanpa kusadari aku selalu menahan senyum dan menahan rona dipipiku saat melakukan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ino, ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu. Tapi kau harus merahasiakannya ya." Kata Sakura saat jam makan siang.

"Tenang saja Sakura. Aku pasti menjaga nya. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Kurasa aku menyukai seseorang disini."

"Benarkah? Siapa dia?" tanya Ino penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

"Well, orang itu tidak terlalu banyak gaya seperti para laki-laki lainnya, dia punya senyum yang manis, dan aura yang berbeda menurutku. Dia juga sangat lucu saat sedang tertawa." Jelas Sakura.

"Dia siapa Sakura?" Ino semakin penasaran.

"Namanya adalah Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Dia bagian dari Finance juga."

"Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke? Well, aku belum terlalu mengenal seluruh karyawan Finance."

"Dia biasanya suka keluar kantor memakai jaket tebal warna cokelat."

"Karyawan finance yang kukenal hanyalah Hashirama-san karena ia Manajer Finance."

"Begini saja Ino. Besok saat kau datang mampirlah ke ruangan ku. Nanti aku akan memberi mu flashdisk. Ya sekalian aku minta film darimu. Nanti akan ku beritahu yang mana Uchiha Sasuke. Biasanya saat aku datang, ia sudah datang terlebih dahulu. Ia selalu menjadi orang finance yang pertama datang."

"Baiklah. Aku jadi semakin penasaran."

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto, aku ingin cerita kepadamu. Tapi kumohon jangan sampai kau membeberkan nya pada yang lain. Ini menyangkut kehidupan pribadiku." Kataku pada Namikaze Naruto, sahabat ku di kampus.

"Baiklah. Ada apa Sakura-chan?"

"Aku menyukai seseorang ditempatku bekerja." Aku memberitahunya sambil malu-malu.

"Benarkah itu? Eyy siapa orang tersebut Sakura-chan? Ayo jelaskan padaku."

"Dia adalah salah satu karyawan di rumah sakit tempat aku magang Naruto-kun. Namanya Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Umurnya sekitar 24 tahun. Menurutku dia punya senyum yang sangat manis." Aku menjelaskan sambil malu-malu.

"Lalu sudah sedekat apa kalian?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Dekat? Bahkan dia saja tidak ada hubungan pekerjaan dengan ku. Yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan hanyalah Hyuga Neji saja. Kemarin aku berpapasan dengan Sasuke-san. Lalu kami sama-sama mundur untuk saling memberi jalan. Lalu ia tersenyum padaku Naruto! Oh my God jantungku hampir copot. Aku hampir lupa caranya bernafas."

"Eyyyy berlebihan sekali kau Sakura-chan. Itu hanya hal yang biasa saja. Ku sarankan jangan terlalu cepat terbang kau."

 **.**

 **.**

Esokan harinya ketika Ino baru datang, ia langsung ke ruangan ku. Ia masih penasaran yang manakah Sasuke-san. Ketika ia menghampiriku, aku menyuruhnya untuk menengok ke kiri. Dan pas sekali Sasuke-san sedang memandang ke layar komputernya. Aku pun menyerahkan flashdisk ku pada Ino dan Ino pun mengacungkan jempol nya padaku sambil tersenyum. Dasar Ino.

 **.**

 **.**

Tak terasa sudah hampir satu bulan aku magang di Konoha Hospital. Dan sudah ada desas-desus nya bahwa Yuhi Kurenai akan kembali masuk setelah cuti melahirkan. Jujur saja aku merasa agak sedih. Apa itu artinya aku tidak akan melihat Sasuke-san lagi? Memikirkan itu membuat ku tak bersemangat.

"Ku dengar bahwa lusa Kurenai-san akan mulai kembali." Kataku pada Ino saat makan siang."

"Benarkah itu?"

"Ya. Bahkan aku dengar dari Kurenai-san sendiri saat ia mampir ke office sehabis imunisasi anaknya. Aku merasa sedih Ino. Apa itu artinya aku tidak akan melihat Sasuke-san lagi? Oohh bagaimakah ini?" tanya ku pada Ino dengan muka sedih.

"Entahlah. Kurasa kau masih akan tetap disini. Ketika aku dipanggil kedua kalinya, mereka bilang aku hanya akan magang selama 2 minggu tapi pada kenyataannya sampai sekarang pun aku masih berada disini. Ya mungkin nanti kau akan dipindahkan ke divisi lain. Semoga saja."

"Tapi bagaimana kalo aku benar-benar sudah harus berakhir?"

"Sudahlah Sakura, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Just let it flow okay?"

"Baiklah."

 **.**

 **.**

Dan hari itu pun datang. Hari dimana Kurenai-san mulai masuk kembali. Ketika itu aku mendatangi HRD untuk mempertanyakan bagaimana tentang kelanjutan diriku. Tapi mereka hanya meminta ku untuk menunggu di ruangan saja. Akhirnya aku duduk di meja nya Iruka-san yang sedang mengambil cuti. Meja Iruka-san nomor 3 dari depan. Yang paling depan adalah mejanya Sasuke-san, lalu Kabuto-san, Iruka-san, Mei-san dan Shikamaru-san. Dan sangat kebetulan sekali Kabuto-san dan Iruka-san sedang mengambil cuti. Hingga aku dapat melihat Sasuke-san dari belakang. Aku baru mengetahui kalau ternyata Sasuke-san itu seorang AR staff yang pekerjaannya kalau ternyata Sasuke-san itu seorang AR staff yang pekerjaannya mengantarkan tagihan asuransi ke kantor terdekat dan sisanya memakai ekspedisi, ia juga suka ke bank untuk setor uang tunai dan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan bank. Untuk itulah alasannya mengapa ia suka keluar kantor.

Sungguh hari yang sangat indah pikirku karena bisa memandangi Sasuke-san dengan sepuasnya walaupun hanya dari belakang saja. Setelah sekitar pukul 10 pagi, akhirnya Hashirama-san mendatangiku dan memutuskan bahwa aku akan membantu Mei-san di bagian AR. Ya itu tugas utama ku. Tapi aku tetap milik Divisi Finance. Well seperti aku ini barang pinjaman saja yang bisa dipinjam-pinjam dan dimiliki. Pada keesokan harinya aku duduk di bangku lipat kuliah di samping kiri namun agak kebelakang kursinya Mei-san. Jadi jatuhnya aku agak dibelakang Mei-san sedikit. Tugas ku adalah mengambil bill pasien yang membayar menggunakan asuransi yang ada di meja kasir. Lalu mengurutkan nya berdasarkan nama asuransi nya, setelah itu memisahkan antara lembar kuning nya dan lembar putih nya beserta lampirannya. Lembar putih nantinya akan diklaim ke kantor asuransi nya. Sedangkan yang kuning akan dijadikan arsip rumah sakit. Setelah itu Mei-san akan menginput bill asuransi tersebut yang nantinya akan keluar sebagai Invoice dan Kwitansi. Lalu dilimpahkan kembali padaku untuk diberi materai pada kwitansi nya serta di stempel apabila dokter lupa menstempel pada bagian diagnosa nya. Dan stempel ini dipegang oleh Sasuke-san. Alasan itulah yang menjadikan ku bisa berbicara dengan Sasuke-san walaupun hanya meminjam stempelnya saja.

Sejak aku mulai membantu Mei-san, aku terus diam-diam memperhatikan Sasuke-san. Menikmati momen itu. memperhatikannya dari belakang. Memperhatikannya apabila ia sedang bekerja. Memperhatikan nya ketika ia sedang berbicara dengan yang lain. Memperhatikannya ketika ia akan keluar kantor. Memperhatikannya ketika ia sedang memakai jaket tebalnya. Memperhatikannya ketika ia kembali ke kantor sambil menenteng minuman di plastik. Memperhatikannya ketika ia ke ruangan Tenten-san.

Dan ketika aku ingin meminjam stempel Rumah Sakit yang ada di Sasuke-san, hatiku rasanya berdebar tak karuan. Bahkan sebelum aku berdiri untuk berjalan ketempatnya,aku merasa sangat gugup. Bahkan ketika berbicara padanya, "Uchiha-san saya ingin pinjam stampel nya", aku sangat gugup. Aku takut aku menjadi salah tingkah atau bahkan salah bicara kepadanya. Tapi aku sangat menikmatinya. Walaupun dia hanya berkata "Iya", setidaknya ada komunikasi antara kami. Ya kau pasti tau hal sekecil apapun yang kita lakukan dengan orang yang kita suka pasti akan terasa sangat special dan sangat kita nikmati momen tersebut. Aku juga gugup saat ia akan ke meja nya Shikamaru-san yang meja nya berada dibelakangku untuk memberi laporan tagihan yang akan dikirim, atau ketika ia ingin ke belakang mengambil tas kantor yang ia gunakan untuk menaruh tagihan yang akan dikirim ataupun uang yang akan ditransfer ke bank. Ketika aku mengetahui bahwa ia akan ke belakang, jantungku seakan sedang berlari. Aku langsung mengalihkan pandangan dan berpura-pura mengerjakan sesuatu. Ketika ia ke meja nya Shikamaru-san dan menunggu laporannya diperiksa, ia akan berdiri menyender ketembok. Dan saat itu lah ia berada tepat dibelakangku. Aku bahkan dapat mencium wangi parfumnya. Dan itu lah saat-saat dimana aku merasa paling kikuk.

 **.**

 **.**

Lama-lama aku sudah bisa beradaptasi di Divisi Finance ini. Aku sudah tidak terlalu kaku lagi. Ternyata Yuhi Kurenai adalah wanita yang paling baik menurutku. Ia sangatlah ramah terhadapku walaupun aku hanyalah anak magang. Ketika ia memintaku untuk membantunya, ia selalu mengucapkan minta tolong dan terima kasih. Sungguh, aku sangat menyukai nya. Pada hari itu, Maito-san membawa pemotong sim card. Maito-san adalah orang yang sangat lucu menurut ku. Ia suka mengeluarkan candaanya dan sering kali membuat orang tertawa. Walaupun Maito-san adalah orang Finance, tapi ia juga lumayan mengerti tentang dunia IT. Ia sering membicarakan tentang teknologi bersama Sasuke-san.

"Maito-san aku membawa sim card ku yang lain. Tolong dicut ya maito-san. Bolehkaaaaannn?" kataku kepada Maito-san. Berbicara kepada Maito-san menurut ku paling enak. Karena ia pun dalam berbicara kepada orang lain terkesan easy going.

"Oh tentu saja Sakura. Mana punya mu biar ku cut." Sim card tersebut bukanlah sim card utama yang kugunakan. Hanya sim card yang kubeli untuk coba-coba internet. Setelah di cut oleh Maito-san, aku pun memasukkannya kedalam handphone ku. Namun di layar hadphone, hanya satu sim card saja yang terbaca. Yaitu sim card utama ku. Yang barusan dipotong oleh Maito-san tidak terbaca. Akupun bergumam sendiri dan menurut ku sangat pelan, "yah tidak terbaca". Tak ku sangka, Sasuke-san yang sedang ada di depan meja Mei-san mendengar ucapanku.

"Tidak terbaca ya Sakura?"

"Hah? Oooooh iya sepertinya Uchiha-san"

 **.**

 **.**

Ia tahu namaku!

Ia tahu namaku!

Ia tahu namaku!

Ia tahu namakuuuuuu!

Continue…

 **.**

 **.**

Jangan lupa klik Review yah untuk kritik dan sarannya


	3. Chapter 3

Mohon maaf kalau banyak typo nya. OOC. AU

Disclaimer : All the characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura POV**

Hari ini tanggal 31 Maret. Aku mendengar desas-desus bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya Sasuke-san. Ketika ia keluar kantor, Mei-san meminta kepada seluruh karyawan finance untuk menuliskan ucapan selamat ulang tahun di kartu ucapan. Rasanya aku juga ingin menulis nya untuk Sasuke-san. Lalu ketika jam makan siang, aku dengar bahwa Mei-san, Kurenai-san, dan Tenten-san akan pergi ke Departement Store untuk membeli hadiah ulang tahun untuk Sasuke-san. Ketika mereka sudah kembali ke kantor, Yakushi-san menanyakan apa kado yang akan diberikan kepada Sasuke-san. Rupanya mereka membelikan sebuah kemeja tidak lupa dengan kue ulang tahunnya.

Waktu menunjukkan jam 4 sore. Tiba-tiba Mei-san, Kurenai-san dan Tenten-san berjalan ke meja Sasuke-san membawa kue ulang tahun dan menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun. Setelah acara tiup lilin dan memberikan kadonya, semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut bergantian mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada Sasuke-san. Bahkan Matsuri-san, anak magang Divisi Purchasing pun ikut mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Sungguh, rasanya aku juga ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada Sasuke-san. Tetapi aku dilanda bimbang. Aku takut dia atau orang lain akan berfikir bahwa aku anak magang yang sok akrab. Bahkan aku baru 1 bulan berada disitu. Akhirnya aku mengurungkan niatku. Mungkin bila tahun depan aku masih ada disini, aku bisa mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dengan santai kepadanya. Maafkan aku Sasuke-san.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mei-san menanyaiku apakah hari ini aku masuk kuliah apa tidak. Kebetulan aku sedang tidak ada jadwal kuliah malam ini. Mei-san meminta ku untuk ikut para karyawan Divisi Finance ke acara makan-makan. Aku pun tidak enak hati menolaknya dan aku sangat berterima kasih karena sudah diajak walaupun aku hanya anak magang. Aku merasa bahwa mereka menganggapku bagian dari mereka dengan mengajakku ke acara mereka. Kami semua pun tidak berangkat ke restoran tersebut bersama. Aku, Kurenai-san, Neji-san, dan Umino-san yang pertama pergi ke restoran setelah tepat jam 5 sore. Bahkan di hari biasa, Umino-san tidak pernah sama sekali pulang setelah tepat jam 5 sore. Ia selalu pulang diantaran jam 6-7. Kami pergi ke restoran menggunakan mobil nya Umino-san. Tempatnya adalah salah satu Restoran Steak ternama di kota ini. Wow aku bahkan belum pernah makan di restoran seperti ini. Steak pula makanannya. Kami duduk di meja panjang yang memang telah diatur oleh karyawan nya saat Kurenai-san membooking untuk 13 orang termasuk aku. Kami pun langsung ditawari menun oleh sang waitress. Tadinya Kurenai-san bingung akan memesan duluan atau menunggu yang lain datang. Umino-san mengusulkan agar kami berempat pun memesan makanan terlebih dahulu. Karena aku tidak mengerti menu nya aku hanya memesan makanan yang sama dengan Kurenai-san dan jus mangga. Ya pokoknya steak itulah, daging sapi yang dibakar. Hanya itu yang kutahu.

Saat makanan kami tiba pun kami langsung memakannya. Saat kami makan, yang lainnya mulai berdatangan. Namun Sasuke-san dan Maito-san adalah orang yang datang paling belakang. Ketika itu, kursi yang kosong ada di depan sebelah kiri ku dan tepat disebelah kanan ku. Sasuke-san berjalan didepan Maito-san. Lalu Sasuke-san pun memilih duduk dikursi sebelah kanan ku. Kurasa karena apabila ia duduk disitu, didepannya adalah Neji-san. Ya mereka berdua memang cukup dekat. Karena hanya mereka berdua sama-sama pemuda yang belum menikah di Finance. Ketika Sasuke-san berjalan kearah kursi sebelah kanan ku, jantungku rasanya berdegup sangat kencang. Oh tidak,oh tidak. Apakah ia akan memilih kursi disebelah ku? Apakah ia akan duduk disampingku? Bagaimana ini? Aku gugup setengah mati. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Pertanyaan itu terus ada di kepalaku. Oke, just relax Sakura, just relax. Aku berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatianku. Berusahan untuk terlihat sibuk. Aku pun berusaha untuk berbincang dengan Kurenai-san. Aku melakukannya karena aku takut Sasuke-san akan mengetahui bahwa aku suka memperhatikannya. Aku takut ketauan bahwa aku menyukainya. Well, memang itu adalah pikiran bodoh dan berlebihan ku saja. Ku lirik ia juga berbincang dengan Neji-san. Ia memesan menu nasi dan ayam karena ia tidak begitu suka dengan menu steak.

Tiba-tiba Neji-san ingin kita untuk berfoto. Lalu Sasuke-san menyarankan untuk menggukan handphone nya Neji-san saja karena menurutnya handphone Neji-san lah yang paling bagu. Mendengar itu jantungku kembali melompat-lompat. Kita akan berfoto? Aku akan berfoto disebelah Sasuke-san? Aku? Disebelah Sasuke-san? Sungguh rasanya gugup sekali. Aku tidak ingin keliatan aneh di foto tersebut. Aku merapikan bajuku dan rambutku. Kami berfoto tetap dalam keadaan duduk.

Tak lama setelah foto-foto, Kurenai-san pamit pulang terlebih dahulu karena ia tak bisa pulang malam karena bayinya masih berumur 3 bulan. Tempat duduk Kurenai-san yang disebelah kiri ku pun menjadi kosong. Aku sangat bingung ketika Kurenai-san sudah pergi. Karena Kurenai-san lebih asik pada saat kami berbincang dibanding dengan Mei-san. Aku harus bagaimana? Aku harus berbicara apa? Aku harus berbicara kepada siapa? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Sebenarnya aku dan Sasuke-san sama sama kaku karena kami jarang berbicara. Ia pun belum pernah memnita tolong padaku tentang pekerjaannya. Aku pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk ditempat Kurenai-san tadi dan mendekat dengan Mei-san dan Tenten-san. Ya, aku berpisah satu bangku dari Sasuke-san. Aku pun berusaha berbincang dengan Mei-san dan Tenten-san. Akhirnya setelah sekitar pukul setengah delapan malam kami memutuskan untuk pulang.

Aku sudah berpesan kepada Mei-san untuk mengirimi foto-fotonya kepada ku. Dan sekitar jam 9an, Mei-san pun mengirimi foto-foto tadi. Aku langsung mencari foto dimana aku tepat berada disamping Sasuke-san. Diam-diam aku tersenyum merona memandangi foto tersebut. Hanya dengan gitu saja, aku sungguh bahagia rasanya. Bahkan aku meng-crop foto tersebut sehingga yang terlihat hanya aku dan Sasuke-san. Aku pun senyum-senyum sendiri lagi. Lalu aku menceritakannya lewat pesan yang ku kirim pada Ino dan Naruto. Well mereka punya respons yang berbeda. Tentu saja. Pria dan wanita selalu punya cara pandang yang berbeda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada saat jam makan siang ku lihat Sasuke-san masih duduk di kursinya. Sepertinya ia belum keluar kantor hari ini. Aku makan siang di dekat pantry seperti biasa bersama Ino. Setelah makan pun aku langsung kembali ke ruangan karena aku ingin menyelesaikan tugas kuliahku. Lumayan menurutku masih ada waktu setengah jam lagi. Saat aku ingin membuka pintu utama office room aku melihat ada sosok Sasuke-san yang hendak ingin keluar lengkap dengan jaket dan ranselnya. Aku pun bermaksud untuk membukakan pintu untuknya. Namun ia lebih cepat dariku sehingga akhirnya ia yang membukakan pintu nya dan ia diam sejenak menunggu ku untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. Dan dia pun tersenyum kearah ku! Tuhan, bisa kah waktu aku hentikan sejenak?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku sudah sangat terbiasa dengan mesin fotokopi yang selalu eror. Shit! Mesin fotokopi ini benar-benar menguji kesabaranku. Ditambah setiap karyawan Finance yang ingin memfotokopi, mereka selalu menyuruhku. Dan disinilah aku kembali dengan mesin fotokopi yang brengsek ini. Awalnya aku sangat tidak mengerti dan panik ketika lampu eror berwarna merah itu kedap kedip. Akhirnya aku meminta bantuan kepada Yahiko-san selaku office boy disini. Well pasti dia sudah terbiasa dengan ini kan. Yahiko-san pun mengajariku bagaimana cara nya bila mesin fotokopi ini sedang eror. Biasanya ada kertas yang menyangkut di mesin pemutar kertasnya. Aku harus membuka mesin tersebut terlebih dahulu baru bisa mengeluarkan kertas yang melilit itu. pernah suatu ketika aku dihadapkan dengan kondisi dimana kertas tersebut melilit dengan sangat parah. Akhirnya Yahiko-san pun harus memotong kertas tersebut memakai pisau dengan sangat hati-hati karena ketika diputar kertas itu tidak mau keluar sendiri.

Hari ini aku hanya makan siang bersama Matsuri-san. Ino sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Tiba tiba saja Matsuri-san berbisik padaku.

"Sakura, kau menyukai Sasuke-san ya?" Deg! Jantung ku rasanya mau copot mendengarnya. Aku berusaha bersikap senatural mungkin.

"Hah? Suka seperti apa maksudmu?" tanyaku pura-pura bodoh.

"Ku perhatikan kau suka tersenyum saat bicara dengan Sasuke-san. Aura wajahmu juga berbeda ketika berbicara dengannya." Sialan Matsuri-san! Diam diam dia suka memperhatikan orang rupanya. Ya pasti kau mengerti kan bagaimana susahnya mengontrol perasaan kita terhadap orang yang kita sukai?

"Tidak matsuri-san. Aku tersenyum karena semua orang juga tahu dia mempunyai wajah yang agak lucu." Kataku berbohong.

"Ya. Kau ada benarnya." Akhirnya Matsuri-san percaya padaku. Atau dia hanya pura-pura saja? Well aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas saat ini aku harus berusaha untuk mengontrol ekspresi ku ketika berbicara dengan Sasuke-san. Matsuri-san pun kembali ke ruangan terlebih dulu daripada ku. Aku masih di duduk sambil memainkan handphone ku. Lalu Ino datang ketika waktu istirahat tinggal setengah jam lagi.

"Apa kau baru akan makan Ino?" tanyaku.

"Ya begitulah Sakura. Rasanya seperti aku adalah kuda yang harus berlari dengan cepat sedangkan mereka hanya memukul ku saja. Kau mengerti kan maksudku Sakura?" Jelas Ino.

"Ya aku mulai mengerti sekarang. Kita memang hanya anak magang disini yang pekerjaannya membantu mereka. Tapi terkadang mereka suka lupa diri. Kita malah mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka. Lebih dari membantu. Sedangkan mereka? Bergosip ria dan ketawa haha hihi dengan yang lain. Belum lagi sikap Mei-san akhir-akhir ini sangat menyebalkan kepada ku Ino." Jelasku sambil memasang raut wajah kesal dan sedih.

"Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Mei-san terhadapmu Sakura?"

"Kemarin Konan-san mendapatkan makanan sejenis roti. Salah seorang vendor yang memberikannya kepada Konan-san. Roti nya memang sisa tinggal beberapa potong saja. Lalu Konan-san pun membagikannya kepada Divisi Finance. Konan-san menaruh roti tersebut di mejanya Kurenai-san. Kebetulan disitu ada Mei-san juga. Lalu Mei-san menawarkan roti tersebut kepada seluruh orang diruangan tersebut tanpa menawariku. Padahal ia menawari dari meja paling belakang. Dari mejanya Shikamaru-san lalu langsung menawari Iruka-san. Padahal ada aku disitu Ino! Ada aku! Apa aku ini bukan manusia? Apa karena aku hanya anak magang makanya ia tidak menawarkan roti yang katanya limited edition tersebut? Sekalipun ia menawariku, aku tidak enak hati untunk mengambil roti tersebut karena aku sadar dengan status ku. Tapi apa salahnya hanya basa-basi menawariku? Sungguh rasanya aku sangat kecewa dengan orang yang sudah ku bantu selama ini."

Saat aku selesai berbicara pada Ino, Sasuke-san muncul dari tangga membawa kertas. Ia baru pulang dari bank. Semoga ia tidak mendengar perkataanku pada Ino barusan. Ternyata ia mau memfotokopi sesuatu. Saat ia menekan tombol start, lampu eror berwarna merah pun kembali kedap kedip.

"Wow, ada apa dengan mesin fotokopi ini?" Sasuke-san bergumam. Aku yang ada disitu juga hanya menyaksikannya saja. Lalu ia pun akhirnya berbicara kepadaku.

"Sakura? Apa kau mengerti bagaimana cara memperbaiki ini?" Aku pun tersenyum dalam hati. Akhirnya aku mengajarinya cara mengatasi mesin fotokopi yang eror ketika ada kertas yang melilit. Aku bilang padanya bahwa hal itu memang sering terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Dibutuhkan banyak kesabaran dalam menggunakannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mencoba melupakan bagaimana sikap Mei-san yang menyebalkan kepadaku kemarin lusa. Sialan kau Mei-san! Tidak tau terima kasih kepada orang yang sudah meringakan pekerjaanmu! Umpat ku dalam hati. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.15. baru ada aku, Mei-san dan Sasuke-san.

"Mei-san, apa kau punya obat sakit kepala?" tanya Sasuke-san. Aku pun langsung mendongakkan kepala.

"Tidak ada Sasuke. biasanya Hashirama-san yang mempunyainya. Tapi kalau jam segini biasanya dia belum datang. Memang kenapa? Apa kau sakit?"

"Sepertinya aku tidak enak badan Mei-san." Oh tidak, aku khawatir dan panik seketika.

"Kalau begitu kau periksa saja. Kau sudah dapat kartu asuransi kan? Tinggal tunjukkan saja kartu asuransimu kepada Bagian pendaftaran. Atau mau kutelfon bagian Admission untuk mendaftarkanmu?" Sasuke-san hanya diam sebentar.

"Rasanya aku butuh istirahat Mei-san. Aku ingin pulang saja. Tolong katakan pada Yakushi-san dan Hashirama-san bahwa aku sakit hari ini Mei-san." Kata Sasuke-san sambil memakai jaketnya dan tas nya.

"Aku pulang dulu Mei-san." Pamit Sasuke-san.

"Ya. Hati-hati." Jawab Mei-san.

Sungguh, aku sangat khawatir dengan Sasuke-san. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Dia sakit apa? Kenapa dia bisa sakit? Apakah itu parah? Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja? Aku pun terus memikirkannya bahkan sampai aku tiba dikampus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Continue…

Jangan lupa klik Review yah untuk kritik dan sarannya


	4. Chapter 4

Mohon maaf kalau banyak typo nya. OOC. AU

Disclaimer : All the characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura POV**

Aku menjadi orang pertama yang datang diruangan ini. Tentu saja aku memang sengaja berangkat lebih pagi agar tidak terkena macet dan bisa bersantai-santai sebentar sebelum memulai kerja. 5 menit setelah ku datang, tak lama Mei-san pun datang. Tumben sekali dia datang lebih cepat. Seperti biasanya, ritual pagi Mei-san saat sampai di kantor adalah ke toilet. 5 menit setelah Mei-san pergi ke toilet, Sasuke-san pun datang. Wajahnya tak pucat lagi. Ia terlihat lebih sehat dari kemarin. Aku sungguh bersyukur dan kelegaan memenuhi rongga dadaku ketika melihat ia sudah masuk. Artinya memang sakitnya tak parah. Mungkin kemarin memang dia butuh isitirahat. Syukurlah dia hanya sakit 1 hari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Mei-san memberitahuku bahwa ia tidak bisa masuk karena ia sedang sakit. Aku pun duduk di kursinya Mei-san. Lalu aku hanya mengerjakan tugasku sampai pada memisahkan antara lembar putih dan lembar kuning bill asuransi. Karena Mei-san belum pernah mengajariku bagaimana caranya menginput bill asuransi. Bahkan ketika sebelum jam makan siang pun pekerjaan ku sudah selesai. Sesekali Kurenai-san dan Tenten-san meminta tolong kepadaku. Dan itu pun hanya pekerjaan yang mudah seperti mengembalikan invoice ke outner nya di lemari berkas. Setelahnya, aku hanya memainkan handphone ku saja atau membuka catatan kuliah ku.

Setelah jam makan siang sekitar jam 2 siang Sasuke-san baru saja kembali ke office. Lalu ia tiba-tiba berjalan ke arah ku, meja Mei-san.

"Sakura, komputernya Mei-san tidak sedang dipakai kan? Aku ingin meminjam nya sebentar. Komputer ku sedang lambat." Kata Sasuke-san padaku.

"Oh tidak kok Sasuke-san." Jawab ku singkat. Aku langsung bangkit dan mempersilahkan Sasuke-san. Ya Tuhan ingatkan aku cara untuk bernafas. Aku bahkan bingung apa yang harus ku lakukan saat ini. Ia pun mulai menginput suatu data. Aku hanya memperhatikannya dari belakang. Aku memperhatikan punggungnya, lehernya, dan menurutku rambutnya sedikit lucu. Aku menyukai bentuk punggung nya. Lebar. Walaupun tubuhnya tidak terlalu berisi cenderung sedang. Ya, aku sangat menyukai laki-laki yang memiliki punggung yang lebar. Mereka yang seperti itu sepertinya sangat nyaman bila dipeluk dan seperti bisa melindungi wanita. Aku terus memperhatikannya sambil memegang pulpen dan buku untuk antisipasi apabila tiba-tiba ia menengok ke belakang. Bahkan aku bisa mencium wangi parfum nya yang sangat maskulin. Sungguh memabukkan. Rasanya sungguh sangat senang aku bisa berada dengan jarak sedekat ini bersama Sasuke-san. Sungguh aku akan melakukan apapun agar waktu bisa berhenti di moment seperti ini.

Terkadang aku sering berfikir untuk jangan menyukai Sasuke-san. Jangan menyukai siapa pun sampai aku benar-benar telah lulus kuliah dan bekerja. Aku memang bukan lah orang yang gampang tertarik pada laki-laki. Yang ku kagumi ada beberapa. Namun yang kusukai, dia benar-benar spesial dihatiku. Aku adalah tipe wanita yang apabila aku telah menyukai seseorang, maka aku akan menyukainya dakam wajtu yang sangat lama. Dan susah bagiku untuk melupakan orang tersebut. Ketika aku SMA, aku menyukai seseorang yang bernama Sabaku Gaara. Yang tanpa kusadari aku menyukai dia selama 3 tahun kami bersekolah dan 3 tahun pula kami satu kelas. Bahkan setelah kami lulus dan tidak ditakdirkan untuk 1 Universitas, aku terkadang masih merindukannya. Tetapi aku tidak berani berbicara banyak dengan orang yang ku suka. Aku terlalu takut. Aku takut menjadi gugup. Aku takut menjadi salah tingkah. Aku takut akan ketauan menyukai dia. Aku bukanlah wanita yang berani mengungkapkan perasaan kepada orang yang ku suka duluan. Lalu bagaimana kalau ia tidak menyukai ku juga? Lalu bagaimana bila hanya aku saja yang mempunyai perasaan ini? Bagaimana selanjutnya aku akan berhadapan dengan dia? Aku lebih memilih diam memendam perasaan suka ini. Aku percaya bahwa bila memang takdir kami kelak berjodoh, maka Tuhan akan persatukan kami dengan cara yang indah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya Mei-san pun sudah kembali masuk kerja. Akhirnya pekerjaan dia pun menjadi menumpuk ditambah dengan hari ini. Ya walaupun memang pekerjaan dia tidak ada deadline tertentu nya, tapi kalau bisa harus langsung dikerjakan. Ia pun langsung mengajariku bagaimana caranya menginput, hingga menjadi output tagihan asuransi beserta kwitansi nya. Ia bilang ia mengajari ku untuk berjaga-jaga kalau dikemudian hari ia sakit lagi. Supaya pekerjaan tersebut tetap berjalan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Sasuke-san sedang memakai jaketnya ingin keluar kantor, ia tiba-tiba berjalan ke meja Mei-san sambil membawa outner kecil lalu berbicara sesuatu dengan Mei-san. Ternyata ia meminta izin kepada Mei-san apakah ia boleh meminta tolong kepadaku. Mei-san bilang boleh saja asalkan pekerjaan ku dengan bill asuransi sudah selesai. Ia pun lalu berbicara padaku meminta tolong untuk membantunya selagi ia keluar kantor. Aku hanya mengurutkan bukti tagihan yang telah dikirim berdasarkan kelompok nama asuransi dan tanggalnya. Pekerjaan yang cukup mudah memang. Ketika Sasuke-san sedang menjelaskan, ia berdiri dihadapanku. Ia didepanku. Sedekat ini. Apakah aku ingat caranya bernafas? Apakah wujudku masih utuh? Aku senang luar biasa ketika Sasuke-san meminta tolong kepadaku. Itu berarti nantinya ia akan meminta bantuan ku kembali. Yang artinya juga akan menambah kesempatan kami dalam berkomunikasi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dugaanku memang benar. Lama kelamaan Sasuke-san sudah tidak canggung lagi untuk meminta bantuanku. Aku pun sudah tidak kaku lagi dalam berkomunikasi dengannya. Kami sudah lebih santai dalam berbicara satu sama lain. Sekitar jam 4 sore, Sasuke-san telah kembali ke kantor. Ia sedang berjalan ke meja Shikamaru-san. Lalu ia tidak sengaja menabrak kotak arsip. Ia pun langsung berkata "Oh tidak jam tangan mahal ku" Aku yang melihat kejadian tersebut pun bergumam "Yeah semuanya saja ditabrak". Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke-san ternyata mendengar perkataan ku. Ia pun langsung tertawa dengan sangat polos ke arahku. Ya ampun aku sangat tidak menyangka ia tertawa karena aku! Aku pun ikut tertawa bersamanya.

Sekitar jam 3 sore, diruanganku sedang sepi. Para supervisor sedang meeting dengan Hashirama-san. Di meja Mei-san sedang berkumpul Kurenai-san dan Tenten-san. Lalu ada Mitarashi-san yang tiba-tiba membagikan pulpen gratis dari vendor. Mitarashi-san pun menghampiri meja Mei-san dan memberikannya kepada Kurenai-san dan Tenten-san. Kurasa aku tidak terlihat oleh Mitarashi-san karena tertutup oleh Kurenai-san dan Tenten-san. Oh ya disitu juga ada Sasuke-san yang sedang bertanya kepada Mei-san tentang pekerjaan. Sasuke-san pun dapat pulpen tersebut. Setelah Mei-san menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke-san, para Ladies of Finance ini menuju ruangan Tenten-san. Sasuke-san duduk diam sejenak di kursi Umino-san yang tepat berada di depan meja Mei-san. Aku pun sedang tidak ada pekerjaan. Jadi aku hanya memainkan handphone ku saja sembari memanfaatkan wifi yang tersedia. Tiba-tiba Sasuke-san berbicara kepada ku.

"Sakura, kau dapat pulpen nya?"

"Eh? Tidak Sasuke-san." Jawabku dengan jujur.

"Ini buat kau saja Sakura." Kata Sasuke-san sambil memberikan pulpen itu di meja ku dan langsung kembali ke meja nya.

Ya Tuhan, aku tidak bisa menahan rasa senang yang luar biasa ini. Aku berjuang sekuat tenaga menahan untuk tidak tersenyum dan tidak teriak kegirangan. Seperti apakah rupa ku sekarang? Apakah wajahku memerah? Apakah aku baik-baik saja? Apakah aku masih berpijak pada bumi ini? Apakah aku tidak terbang ke langit? Apakah jantungku masih utuh? Apakah jantungku baik-baik saja? Sasuke-san memberiku sesuatu! Aku sedang merasa menjadi orang paling bahagia dimuka bumi ini. Aku tidak akan memakai pulpen ini untuk hal yang spesial. Pulpen ini hanya akan aku gunakan untuk menulis nama Sasuke-san saja di diary ku. Aku tau aku berlebihan. Pulpen ini ia berikan kepadaku karena ia tidak mau alias malas saja memakainya. Pekerjaannya toh bukan yang harus selalu membawa pulpen kemana-mana. Jadi kurasa memang dia cukup dengan 1 pulpen saja. Tapi ketika kau mendapatkan sesuatu dari orang yang kau suka, tidakkah kau senang? Tidakkah kau bahagia? Apa kau akan peduli bahwa itu hanya hal yang sepele? Bukankah ketika kita sedang jatuh cinta, kita mengabaikan hal lainnya? Aku tidak peduli. Karena bagiku sekarang aku mempunyai barang kenangan antara aku dan Sasuke-san.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di rumah sakit ini ada kebijakan apabila dalam satu bulan jumlah pasien rawat inap nya mencapai 50 pasien, maka setiap karyawan akan diberi susu kotak. Untuk pembagian setiap orangnya pun tidak menentu berapa kotak susu. Berkisar 3-6 kotak susu per orangngnya. Karena memang tergantung dengan jumlah pasien nya. Ketika Kurenai-san masih cuti, aku diberi 2 susu kotak oleh Hyuga-san. Lalu Hashirama-san juga memberiku 2 susu kotak. Lalu ketika aku membantu Mei-san, Mei-san selalu memberiku 1 susu kotak. Kurenai-san juga selalu memberiku 1 susu kotak. Lalu bulan ini pertama kali nya Sasuke-san memberiku susu kotak. Yeah kurasa karena akhir-akhir ini aku memang sering membantunya. Jadi aku mendapat 3 susu kotak. Susu yang diberikan oleh Sasuke-san pun aku tulisi US-Uchiha Sasuke. Bahkan terlintas dipikiran ku untuk tidak meminum susunya dan hanya menyimpannya saja. Tapi kewarasanku kembali lagi. Hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan akan meminum susu kotak yang dari Sasuke-san saja. Yang 2 lagi akan kuberikan pada ibuku saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karena aku sedang tidak ada pekerjaan, Sasuke-san meminta bantuan ku untuk menginput tagihan yang telah dikirim. Karena tidak ada komputer yang sedang menganggur, jadi lah aku memakai komputernya. Ia pun sedang mempersiapkan berkas-berkas tagihan yang akan dikirim. Ia akhirnya duduk disebelah Hyuga-san. Lalu aku samar-samar mendengar percakapan mereka. Tapi aku tidak mendengarnya dari awal. Hanya di pertengahannya saja.

"Sasuke kau sedang menyukai seseorang ya?" tanya Hyuga-san

"Memangnya kenapa Neji?"

"Tidak, hanya sepertinya sikapmu saja seperti yang sedang menyukai seseorang."

"Yap 100 untukmu."

"Siapa dia?"

"Teman semasa kuliah ku dulu. Kini ia bekerja disalah satu bank yang biasa pergi kesana untuk setor uang. Dia seorang customer service. Terkadang aku diam-diam mengambil fotonya dari jauh. Tapi aku bingung Neji dia sudah punya pacar atau belum. Ia memakain cincin di kanan jari manisnya. Apakah itu tunangan atau menikah? " Deg! Sasuke-san sedang menyukai seseorang! Dan orang itu bukan aku! Orang lain! Customer service di bank! Pasti sangatlah cantik, mungkin aku bahkan tidak setara dengan jempol wanita itu. Sungguh rasanya aku ingin pergi dari sini. Aku ingin berlari sejauh mungkin. Aku ingin berteriak kepada Sasuke-san, kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Ku mohon Sasuke-san jangan pernah meminta bantuan lagi padaku. Aku mungkin tidak akan sanggup melihat wajahmu lagi. Aku tidak akan sanggup berhadapan dengan mu lagi. Rasanya aku seperti dikelilingi awan yang sangat gelap dan siap mengirimkan badai padaku. Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus mengetahui ini? Kenapa aku harus mendengar ini? Bahkan rasanya semua tubuhku dari atas hingga bawah terasa sangat lemas, tidak bertenaga. Haruskah kali ini aku mengalami cinta sepihak lagi? Tak bisakah kali ini aku bahagia? Tak bisakah kali ini aku bersatu dengan orang yang ku suka? Rasanya sangat sakit ketika membayangkan bila aku harus kembali terluka sendirian, bila aku harus berjuang sendirian lagi untuk melupakan orang yang begitu spesial di hatiku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika kuliah pun aku tidak fokus sama sekali. Aku memang memperhatikan nya, namun entah jiwa ku yang sebenarnya ada dimana. Bahkan Naruto pun menyadari itu.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hah? Oh iya Naruto-kun aku baik-baik saja" jawabku dusta.

"Apa pekerjaan mu hari ini sangat melelahkan?"

"Ya kau betul Naruto-kun." Aku belum siap menceritakannya kepada Naruto. Rasanya aku masih ingin menghilangkan rasa keterkejutan ini. Aku ingin tidur untuk melupakan sejenak. Aku sangat lelah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah hampir sebulan dari kejadian aku mengetahui Sasuke-san sedang menyukai orang lain. Sebulan itu pun aku belum menceritakannya kepada Ino ataupun Naruto. Sebulan itu pun aku berjuang untuk bersikap biasa saja, untuk menetralkan perasaan ku terhadap Sasuke-san. Kini aku tidak lagi begitu sering memperhatikannya. Aku sebisa mungkin berusaha untuk menghindarinya. Aku pun hanya berbicara singkat dan seperlunya saja apabila ia meminta bantuan ku. Aku seperti dalam proses pemulihan. Ketika aku sampai dirumah, aku memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah ku sejenak. Lalu aku melihat pulpen pemberian dari Sasuke-san. Pulpen itu agak berdebu karena memang ku geletakkan saja di meja belajar. Ketika melihat pulpen itu pun ada rasa sakit yang menusuk dihatiku. Aku ingin membuang pulpen itu saja. Aku ingin memtahkannya. Aku ingin membakarnya. Namun pada akhirnya aku tidak tega membiarkan pulpen itu kotor. Aku pun membersihkan debu yang menempel pada pulpen tersebut. Setelah kubersihkan, aku memasukkan pulpen itu kedalam plastik bening. Lalu ku bungkus dan ku beri solatip. Lalu ku simpan kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Continue…

Jangan lupa klik Review nya

 **Thanks to Dark Sakura, hayaaeeh, liapap12**


End file.
